tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to New York
,"Return to New York" '''is the 9th episode of season 3 and 61st overall. ''"Against the world."'' Official Description When the Turtles return to the city to search for Master Splinter, they discover that the city has fell into ruins with no civilians in sight and the overrunning of the Kraang. Plot Open with an episode of Crognard the Barbarian (and the Turtles watching it), but the show is interrupted by Channel 6 breaking news. The anchorman proclaims that New York City is off limits under military order. The Turtles notice that the anchorman is acting very Kraang-y, April commenting that the Kraang may have the rest of the world fooled, but not them. Leo then reveals their plan for taking the city back; They They converted the old van with new gear, weapons, and a new paint job, turning it into the Party Wagon. With the vehicle all set up, they ready to go to New York City. As the gang prepare to leave the farm, they hook up the Turtle Racer to the van. Donnie bids farewell to Dr. Cluckingsworth while April says goodbye to the farmhouse. They soon drove off and headed back to New York City. Upon arriving, Leo says that the first that they must find Splinter, then Karai, an then take back the city. Their plan was to park outside the gate and sneak in, but that proves impossible when soldiers have every entrance into NYC quarantined. April then notices that the troops have Kraang mind control devices on their necks, so Casey simply floors it and the Party Wagon is able to smash through the gates and into the city Inside the city, everyone was gone. Mikey wonders if the Kraang mutated the entire population. April says she is picking up thoughts from only a few hundred people, meaning there are millions missing. They soon run into Kraang soldiers, so the Turtles get to test out the Party Wagon’s soda cannons and stink bombs, both of which prove effective as they make their escape. Using the Shellraiser's old subway access hatch, they enter the subway, The group does some effective ninja-ing, evading Kraang robots. Donnie ask April if she can use her powers to find Splinter. But Apirl says that since Splinter's spirt has spaterated from his body, she not sure what has happen to him. Mikey decides to start searching at the lair. There’s no sign of Splinter, but the Kraang do have a robot security system that ends up using four lasers to exterminate a poor rat. Mikey freaks out and wants to move back in, but that’s not an option. April gets a faint read on Splinter, who seems to nearby, but he’s different somehow. After the gang follow April, they find Splinter, only to discover that instead of acting like an experienced ninja, he acts like a savage rat, biting and attacking anything in his path. As they try to calm Splinter down (including keeping him from chewing Casey’s face off), and talk some sense to him, a Mouser calls in for backup, and Foot soldiers appears. Despite their best efforts, Splinter gets captured by Foot soldiers and is brought to the Shredder. At Shredder’s Lair, Tiger Claw is concerned that the Kraang desire to conquer Earth and eventually betray the Foot. Shredder is aware of the situation, and assures that soon they will eliminate the Kraang and claim control of the city. The Foot soldiers return with Splinter, which surprises both Shredder and Tiger Claw, who believed him to be dead. Seeing Splinter, who clearly lost his mind, Tiger Claw asks if he should put the rat out of his misery, but Shredder disagrees and has him taken to Baxter Stockman instead. At Stockman's lab, Shredder orders Baxter to restore Hamato Yoshi’s mind, so that he’ll understand what is happening when Shredder finishes him. The turtles find an access tunnel that leads to Stockman's lab, only to come under attack by a miniature Shredder clone. After a quick battle, the gang find Splinter, still behaving like a rat. Casey suggests that April should try to reach Splinter's mind like she did with the Turtles in their dreams. Donnie suggest that may work, but before they could do it. Baxter spotted them and quickly unleashes all three of his Shredder mutants. While the turtles fight, April tries reaching out to Splinter with her telepathy. He begins to get flashes of his memories back, but he mistakes Casey for Shredder and attacks him. Mikey knocks out Baxter, but accidentally sets off an alarm, alerting both Shredder and Tiger Claw. Splinter ends up charging at and cornering April, but from that range, her powers work even more effectively, As soon Splinter is once again himself. He quickly recuses the turtles and manages to defeat the Shredder mutants. The turtles rejoice that Splinter is back, but their reunion is interrupted when Shredder and Tiger Claw arrive. Realizing that now this isn’t the time for a fight, Mikey uses a ninja smoke bomb to covered their escape. As they escape with the Party Wagon, Tiger Claw appears, holding onto the roof. With the use of Sir Siz-L-Lot, a flamethrower concealed inside a deer head that used to hang on the farmhouse wall, Tiger Claw is knocked lose as they drive out of the subway and into the city. As they drove, Mikey wonders where they will live. Splinter says homes are transitory, but Leo points out they still need a place to hang their masks. Mikey has an idea. They decide to use Antonio’s Pizza-Rama as their hideout for the time being. But April is still worried about her dad, and her power are giving her a weird reading on him and the missing people. It’s like they are right around them, and briefly sees a bunch of people mind-controlled by the Kraang. Splinter's Wisdom "What matters is that we are all together." Debuts * Mondo Gecko (Theme Song) * Kraang Security Orb * Shredder Elite ** Mini Shredder ** Claw Shredder ** Shiva Shredder Trivia * Starting with this episode onward, the Party Wagon is redesigned for combat to help the Turtles fight The Kraang. * The episode's title is the same title as the original Mirage Comic's "Return to New York" story arc. **It is also the same name as a 3-part episode of the 2003 TMNT TV series. *The Shredder Elite in this episode are based off the mutants from the Return to New York part 1-2 episodes from the 2003 series. * Starting with this episode, the show will have a new intro. *When the turtles explain they need a new hide out, one of Donnie's ideas was an old subway station. This is a reference to the 1991 film, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Secret Of The Ooze. *This is the first time Master Splinter is seen without his robe. * As Raphael finishes the art on the wagon, he wrote Venus, which is the name of a female turtle from 'Next Mutation', Venus De Milo. ** The art that Raph painted on the wagon is an image of a female lizard with hair; which may be based on Mona Lisa, who was supposed to be Raph's love interest in the 80's series. * Stockman-Fly is still working on his own Retromutagen. * It's show that the Kraang are the now the main inhabitants of New York. They are even brought animals from Dimension X like Kraathatrogon to live in New York. * This episode reveals Shredder's true intention is to wipe out the Kraang when the time is right so that the city will belong to him. * This features the return of the cheese phone, the kraang mind control device, and baxter's favorite candybar. *April said she sensed a few hundred people left in the entire city meaning their are still people left in the city. * When Tiger Claw jumped on the party wagon mikey yells "Meet Sir Sizzle lot!" which could be a reference to Sir Lance a lot. * Some of the party wagon's weapons include soda cannons, breath mints, a fart cannon, and a deer head with a flame thrower on it. Quotes '''Wizardess: Crognard, megalord zarrik's soldiers guard the entrance to the fortress of the ragnaroid. Megalord sarrik's: You will never get through the gates of eternal stagnation, Crognard. Hahahaha... Spooch: Eh, spooch spooch! It's impossible, Crognard! What are we going to Spooch? Crognard: Crognard must think. Spooch will storm the walls and distract the zarrik army Spooch: Spooch!.... ---- Videos Gallery Tmnt-2015-overview-thumb-v2-4x3.jpg|Booya-kasha tumblr_inline_nhmlhcZkGH1t4gtop.png|Hello New York City! tumblr_nhj3dyiF6t1u3ut2ko1_1280.png|EPF have Returned High-Three in the woods.jpg|High-Three Rtny2014.png|It's the Kraang! tumblr_nir6hilMiB1tgoqndo1_400.gif TMNT_2012_-Return_To_New_York-_PROMO_Better_Qualty.jpg tumblr_nir8tbRWE51rwexuwo1_500.png|Nice picture of you, Raph tumblr_nir8xjXJco1tgoqndo1_400.gif tumblr_niqzwp3Rqq1tonwk3o1_500.jpg|"Father" and daughter. party wagon through gate.png tumblr_ninc3cZCkI1s3osyxo3_1280.jpg|OH NO! tumblr_nj26y6e3511tffylio2_1280.jpg tumblr_niwbkymi7s1u3ut2ko1_r1_540.png tumblr_niyx5lfP7W1selbgso1_500.png tumblr_nird2boAQd1selbgso1_500.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:The Show